


Monogamy

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Justin is Brian's exception





	Monogamy

Brian Kinney is _not_ a romantic and detests the idea of couples. Then, why is he cleaning up the living room? Men think about sex every twenty-six seconds. Then, why is he not dragging Justin into the bedroom right now? He looks over at his sonny boy. The teenager is standing at the kitchen counter in his retro arcade boxers. With his back turned, Brian takes a minute to admire the view. Yet, it’s _romantic_ thoughts that prevail over _sexual_ fantasy.

“Want to dance?”

The younger boy breaks into his thoughts. Brian shakes his head. Dancing brings back one of the two scenarios. A: one of them will tease, and it’ll lead to sex. Which Brian doesn’t actually want right now. B: Brian will only be reminded of the prom bashing. Justin moves directly in front of Brian. He kisses him warmly and then moves lower to suck on his neck. Brian lets out an involuntary moan, and Justin initially ducks out of embarrassment, but he quickly reattaches himself.

“No, Sonny…”

When Brian trails off in a sigh, Justin breaks free and admires his mark. He looks in the older man’s eyes.

“Elaborate?”

Brian merely grunts in response, and Justin chuckles. Brian mentally curses himself as he pouts defiantly. However, he is completely liberated when Justin decides to grip onto Brian’s hips and pull him in for another heated exchange. This time, when Justin begins to fumble with Brian’s waistline, Brian doesn’t stop him. Justin is sexual _and_ romantic. Sonny Boy is the exception.


End file.
